


Fragments - #33 : « Une famille reconstruite » (3x13)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [33]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Exceptional Women, F/F, Shipping them, Snippet, They both deserved happiness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Margot et Alana avaient pu reconstruire quelque chose ensemble, et se débarrasser de leurs démons.





	Fragments - #33 : « Une famille reconstruite » (3x13)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, pour cette fois, éloignons-nous du Hannigram, et allons dire bonjour à deux femmes exceptionnelles :)

Dans un premier temps, Margot et Alana avaient « fait le ménage », au manoir et dans leurs vies : toute trace de Mason nettoyée, tout traumatisme atténué par de bons soins mutuels, les deux femmes avaient pu se reconstruire – quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de solide, quelque chose plein de bons sentiments.

Elles s'étaient mariées. Elles s'étaient définitivement établies au manoir. Elles avaient eu un fils.

Cet enfant dont Margot avait tant rêvé. Celui aussi dont elle avait besoin pour conserver son héritage familial, mais surtout qu'elle chérirait comme une mère aimante. Et Alana lui avait offert de le porter pour elle.

Posée sur des bases moins tordues, cette famille-là tiendrait pendant des décennies.

**Author's Note:**

> Après le Hannigram, ce sont elles mon couple préféré de la série *-* Viennent ensuite Jack et sa Bella ;)


End file.
